


The Funhouse

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [34]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Being Lost, Carnival, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Goofy Peter Parker, Kissing, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Mirrors, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Mess, Short One Shot, Shuri (Marvel) is a little shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Peter and Shuri are in a funhouse. It's cute. Not much else goes on.





	The Funhouse

Shuri saw dozens of herself in the funhouse mirrors. “Peter!” she called out. “Where are you?”  
  
“First of all,” Peter yelled back, “do you really think I have any idea where I am? Second, even if I did, do you think I would know how to find you?”  
  
Shuri rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t really argue with him. “Well I’m sure we can find each other if we keep this up.”  
  
“Could you not?” MJ called out. “I only suggested we come in here so I could get away from the two of you for a few minutes.”  
  
MJ walked around a corner and ran into Shuri. Shuri sighed, “You do realize that you don’t have to stick with us?”  
  
“If I did that,” MJ replied, “I would miss out seeing the inevitable stupid thing Peter is going to do in order to impress you.”  
  
“I could always record it and email it to you.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan. Later.” MJ walked away from Shuri and out of sight.  
  
“What are you two talking about?” Peter called out.  
  
“Nothing,” Shuri answered with a laugh. From her laughter, Peter was able to find Shuri.  
  
“There you are,” he said. He wrapped his arms around Shuri and leaned in for a kiss. “Why did we think separating in here was a good idea?”  
  
Shuri leaned away from Peter. “You were the one who was so anxious to get out of here you ran off without making sure I was with you.”  
  
Peter shrugged. “Sounds like something I would do.” Shuri playfully hit his arm.  
  
“So, how do we get out of here?” Shuri asked, looking around at the twisting shapes of herself and Peter.  
  
“Walk. Pray we find the exit. Feel like those are our best options right now.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Peter laughed. “I know. And how terrible it would be to get lost in here, just the two of us.”  
  
Shuri looped her arm around Peter’s. “I could imagine worse things.”  
  
Peter laughed. “Though,” he looked around at the different reflections. “Maybe my spider senses could help me find a faster way out of here.”  
  
Shuri immediately pulled out her phone and started recording.

**Author's Note:**

> We've got more PrincessSpider this week! Please forgive for my errors for thinking that I was the only one who shipped them. I will do any penance required of me to be forgiven of my sins.


End file.
